La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion
La Grande Cortina - Le Grotte di Hortelion è un film di Lhan Users del 2013 prodotto dalla Cinema Scocch. Si basa sull'omonimo romanzo di Humphry Safety ed è la prima parte di una trilogia ispirata ai tre romanzi di Safety che costituiscono il libro La Grande Cortina. I due sequel saranno La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male (2014) e La Grande Cortina - L'Ultima Guerra (2015). Il film è candidato al Festival di Salmice 2013. La durata del film è di due ore complessive. Trama La trama è ispirata alla prima parte del romanzo La Grande Cortina. Il pianeta di Hortelion, attorno al quale orbitano quattro pianeti artificiali, e denso di storia bellica e nell'anno 2088 dal Contatto con il Pianeta Alieno abitato, si trova in una condizione di evoluzione tecnologica in stile Star Wars. Il pianeta è caratterizzato dalle grandi città divise tra i tre stati e dalla presenza di questo grande anello di energia blu che circonda il pianeta come una cintura, chiamato Grande Cortina. La storia inizia quando a Mutronith (Quellek) si verifica una misteriosa nevicata blu. Il governo dello Stato Maggiore si sente stimolato ad avviare una missione scientifica nel sottosuolo del pianeta, presso le misteriose e inesplorate Grotte di Hortelion, un estesissima zona che copre l'interno del pianeta tra la crosta terrestre e il mantello. Il vedovo Trimm, di razza Moneliana, è scelto per la missione in una squadra di nove persone. Essi viaggiano nel Falltann, un potente trapano-mezzo di trasporto con cui giungono nelle grotte. Nel corso del viaggio, dopo la perdita del contatto con la superficie, gran parte dell'equipaggio muore nelle maniere più differenti tra cui l'uccisione durante la battaglia contro il regno dei Ragni Giganti che popolano le Grotte di Hortelion. Dopo la morte del capitano Milter, Trimm trova casualmente un misterioso oggetto in una specie di laboratorio segreto nascosto nel sottosuolo, ovvero un oggetto blu fosforescente. Alla fine, tra le varie disavventure tra cui la perdita di Terree della quale si era innamorato, riesce a ritornare in superficie con Almin. Rimane ancora fitto il mistero che lega la nevicata blu con la missione dello Stato Maggiore. Nel frattempo Trimm si riprende il figlio dato in adozione a cui dona una pietra trovata nelle grotte. Tutto si predispone al sequel La Grande Cortina - Il Nuovo Male. Produzione All'inizio del 2011 Lhan Users presentò il progetto di una adattazione cinematografica del libro La Grande Cortina alla Cinema Scocch la quale aveva promesso un budget di 15 milioni di dollari scoccesi all'idea migliore per risollevare la casa di produzione. Il concorso fu vinto, alla fine del 2011, proprio da Lhan Users che poté cominciare la pre-produzione. Il budget definitivo, stanziato nel Gennaio 2012, fu di 15.700.000 $s solo per il primo film e la casa di produzione confermò l'idea di produrre i due sequel. Si avviò quindi la pre-produzione con l'inizio delle riprese nel Maggio 2012. Il cast de Le Grotte di Hortelion venne tutto scelto tra il Febbraio e l'Aprile del 2012. Il 15 Maggio 2012 iniziarono le riprese e l'uscita venne ipotizzata ad un anno di distanza. Le riprese vere e proprie iniziarono solo nel Luglio 2012 in quanto vi erano stati problemi tecnici. Nel Gennaio 2013 uscì il primo trailer e venne confermata l'uscita del film al 22 Maggio 2013, contemporaneamente alla premiere la quale si sarebbe tenuta, in maniera molto ridotta, a Isole Salmice. Le riprese con il primo cast terminarono nel Dicembre 2012 e da Gennaio a Febbraio venne realizzata la post-produzione. Lungo il Febbraio 2013 ebbero inizio le riprese del secondo film, Il Nuovo Male, e il 22 Maggio 2013 il film uscì al cinema. Il 22 Luglio 2013 venne registrato come incasso definitivo un totale di 38,5 milioni di dollari scoccesi. L'uscita dell'edizione DVD BlueRay è prevista per il 10 Dicembre 2013 mentre la versione estesa del film sarà pubblicata il 6 Marzo 2014. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora è composta da Adolf Jaboken che l'ha ritenuto il suo più grande progetto, dopo I Cinque Soli Neri. Di seguito la Complete Score del film: *1: Trimm (3:26) *2: The Blue Snow (5:31) *3: Goverment and Embassy (2:13) *4: A Dark Science (6:03) *5: Seliral (2:19) *6: The New Mission (7:32) *7: The Strip War (3:46) *8: Training (6:22) *9: Falltann (5:17) *10: Into the Caves (4:42) *11: Uelton and the Infinite (2:06) *12: The Depth of the Caves (3:31) *13: Accident (5:57) *14: The Hidden Realm (2:06) *15: The Giant Spider (2:55) *16: Kidnapping in the Dark (3:04) *17: Spiders (2:29) *18: The Underground War (6:00) *19: The Survivors of the Expedition (3:35) *20: Finding the Euorth (1:37) *21: The Object (5:32) *22: Escape from the Caves (9:10) *23: The Marauders (7:21) *24: The Desolation of the Return (4:35) *25: Back in City di Karel Monson (4:19) *26: Hortelion's Days (6:09) Categoria:Cinema